


Speak Your Mind

by pvtamytucker



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Jack is awkward, Betting, Bitty flirts with other boys, Bitty is flexible, Blow Job, Coming Untouched, He doesn't understand feelings very well, Jack gets jealous, M/M, Relationship Issues, Somewhat established relationship, everything is okay, somewhat secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtamytucker/pseuds/pvtamytucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittle is attractive to other boys. Jack gets jealous. Feelings are discussed and clothes fly off.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Bitty and Jack were secretly dating, got in a fight, bets were made, and Bitty just wants Jack to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This is my first ever mature writing so please be kind!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

            Shitty clapped Jack on the shoulder, catching the hockey player’s attention. “Hey, brah! Long time no see!” He grinned and sat next to him at the table.

            Jack smirked. “We saw each other yesterday, Shits.”

            “Too long, Zimmermann! Too long!”

            Jack chuckled and took a swig of his beer. His good cheer faded as he looked across the room. He looked across the room and saw Bitty sitting on the gross green couch, butt on the back, feet resting on the seat. He was talking animatedly with a lacrosse player and two swimmers.

            Shitty whistled low. “Wow, Bits sure is commanding attention tonight, isn’t he?”

            Jack glared at the table. “Yeah. Sure is.”

            Ransom and Holster jumped out of nowhere next to them, both grinning.

            “Bros,” Holster crowed. “Bits is hittin’ it off with them!” He fake-sniffled, hand to his chest. “Our little boy is all grown up.”

            Ransom leaned against the table. “I have never seen Bittle flirt that hard before. He is definitely gonna get some tonight.”

            Shitty frowned in consternation. “Wasn’t Bittle already in a relationship?” The D-men both looked at him in confusion. “Whatever happened to that dude he was with before?”

            Ransom shrugged. “Couldn’t deliver, I guess.” He bumped Jack’s shoulder. “What do you think, Jack? Who do you think Bits is gonna go upstairs with tonight?” He waggled his eyebrows.

            Jack rolled his eyes. “I doubt Bittle is going to fall for any of their lines.”

            “I’ve got twenty on the black-haired swimmer,” Holster held out his money.

            “I got the lacrosse bro,” Shitty bet, pulling out his own wallet.

            Lardo walked up to the group. “What up, sluts?”

            “Betting on who Bitty is gonna take to bed. Wanna join the pool?” Ransom wrote down the bets on a napkin.

            Lardo hummed. “Either all or none of ‘em,” She shrugged.

            “Really?” Holster raised an eyebrow. “Bitty is cleaning up pretty good over there. You’re saying there aren’t gonna be any takers?”

            The group looked over at Bitty again, seeing that the lacrosse player had pulled Bittle to the dance floor, the swimmers following. The four of them were dancing, everyone fighting for the spot behind Bitty. The petite hockey player was smirking and dancing between the lacrosse player and the blond swimmer. Jack gritted his teeth.

            “I’m not saying he won’t be able to,” Lardo continued the conversation. “I’m saying he’s not going to pick any of them.”

            “He seems to be having some pretty good fun, brah,” Shitty pointed out.

            “Yeah, but Bits has a boyfriend… doesn’t he?” She looked around at her boys.

            Ransom winced and shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t think it’s going too well. He asked me to hook him up tonight.”

            “Huh,” Lardo furrowed her eyebrows. “Okay then. Ten on the blond, and Bittle being top.”

            Ransom, Holster, and Shitty howled, whipping out their wallets. “Now that’s a good bet!” Shitty grinned, smacking down a ten and a twenty. “Blow jobs, no penetration.”

            Holster put a fifty down. “Good old-fashioned frottage.”

            Ransom finished writing everyone’s bets and finally put a twenty down for himself. “Bittle topping from the bottom.” Holster and Shitty tilted their heads at him. Ransom grinned. “Ride ‘em, cowboy.”

            “ _Oooh_ ,”

            Jack downed the rest of the bottle, trying to keep himself unnoticed. It didn’t work.

            “Jack, what’s your bet?” Ransom looked at him.

            He huffed. “None of those douches.” He grumbled.

            Ransom hmm’ed and wrote down his choice, ignoring that Jack didn’t put any money down. “Fair enough.”

            The group turned once more to watch Bitty work it with the boys. He had his head thrown back and resting on the lacrosse player’s shoulder behind him, hips pressed harshly between him and one of the swimmers. The swimmer facing him leaned down and licked a stripe up his neck, Bitty grinning as he did so.

            A chair crashed loudly to the floor, Jack suddenly standing and startling his friends. “ _Eric_.” He glared forward at the blond when he caught his eye.

            Bittle sighed and untangled himself from his dance partners. “Sorry, y’all. Duty calls.” He stormed passed Jack and over to the stairs. “Coming or not?” He huffed.

            The French-Canadian walked over to the staircase and Bitty and the two of them went up the stairs. The Samwell Hockey team and manager all stared, stunned, after them.

            “What?” Holster blinked. “What?”

            “He just… did he just…?” Shitty mumbled. “He just called him Eric.”

            Ransom slammed his hand on the table. “Jack is Bitty’s secret boyfriend!” He exclaimed in surprise. The others looked at him. “How did we not see it?”

            Lardo stared at the staircase again. “Huh.”

            “So,” Shitty scratched at his mustache. “Who wins the pool?”

            “I think Jack?” Lardo scrunched up her face in thought.

            “But what are they doing upstairs?” Holster asked. A small silence followed before the four of them leapt out of their chairs and stormed up the stairs like a stampede.

            “What? What, Jack, could you possibly say to me?” Bitty yelled, voice coming from Jack’s bedroom. Even the door being shut didn’t muffle his anger.

            “What was that downstairs?” Jack asked tersely.

            Bitty glared at Jack as he paced around the room. “That was a group of people _interested_ in me and _telling_ me so.”

            “Bittle-”

            “ _That_ was the lacrosse captain telling me how badly he wanted me on his dick. _That_ was one of the swimmers telling me how nice he thought I was. _That_ was what you have never done for me.” Bitty blinked hard, feeling tears gathering but pushing them away. He was mad, damn it! He wasn’t sad- there should be no crying! He crossed his arms.

            Jack slumped, avoiding Bitty’s eyes as he sat down on his bed. “Bitty…”

            The Southerner huffed. “I understand that asking for what you want is hard for you. I understand that romance isn’t your strong suit. But, _Lord_ , Jack, you never _talk_ to me. I don’t know what you want from me. And when I asked you yesterday what you wanted from me, do you remember what you did?”

            Jack didn’t answer, just keeping his gaze on the floor.

            “Yeah,” Bitty’s voice was softer than earlier, sadder. “You did that.” He sighed and walked over to sit next to Jack, anger dying. “I like you, Jack. And I… I want to make this work. You can’t keep shutting me out. It’s not fair to either of us.”

            “I’m not… I’m not shutting you out, Bi- _Eric_. I don’t… want to pressure you.”

            Bitty laughed lightly. “You’re not pressuring me into anything. You’re not pressuring me at all.”

            “I don’t- I don’t mean force you, Eric,” Jack looked at him, nervous, fumbling for words. “I… I’m leaving. In a few months.”

            “I know that,” Bitty murmured, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “But you won’t be far. Providence is just an hour away.”

            Jack nodded, eyes downcast, before resting his forehead on Bitty’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck in a relationship with a ghost,” he admitted.

            “What makes you think you’re going to be a ghost?”

            “I’m going to be on the road a lot. Busy with practice and games. I won’t get to see you, really. And I won’t be able to tell people…” he trailed off, feeling more anxious as he listed all his problems to Bitty.

            Bitty sighed before wrapping his arm around Jack and trailing his fingers up and down his side. “Jack… We have phone calls and texting and Skype. You’re not going to be the only one that’s busy. And… I’m okay with being in secret. We already are anyway. I can’t exactly tell my parents about us,” He chuckled lightly and Jack let slip a small smile. “You come out when you’re ready to. I’ll be by your side every step of the way. But you have to _talk_ to me, hun.”

            Jack sat up slowly and glanced at Bitty. “I talk to you,” he grumbled.

            Seeing Jack Zimmermann, signed NHL rookie, pout at him brought a small laugh and smile to his face. “I meant, speak your mind. I’m not going to leave you because you disagree with me on something. And I’m not going to laugh at you for asking for things. We’re a team now- a more intimate team,” he corrected, making Jack roll his eyes. “We have to work together.”

            Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He reached over to Bitty and rested his hand against his cheek. Bitty leaned into his palm and closed his eyes with a small sigh. Jack pressed his lips to Bitty’s, immediately catching his lip between his teeth and sucking on it.

            Bitty’s hands came up and framed Jack’s jaw, thumbs brushing back and forth as he pushed further into the kiss before carefully pulling away, his lip catching on Jack’s when Jack reluctantly let him go. “Tell me what you want, Jack,” he murmured.

            A small sound of protest sat in Jack’s throat as he tried to recapture Bitty’s lips but being held back. He looked into his warm, dark eyes. “You,” he breathed. “I just want you.”

            Bitty smiled, a blush covering his cheeks. “Well, you’ve got me, Mr. Zimmermann.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Jack’s lips. “You’ve got me.”

            Jack grinned, pressing forward into Bitty, crushing their mouths together, Bitty’s hands tangling in his hair and hanging tight as they kissed. Jack flicked his tongue at Bitty’s lips, asking to be let in. Bitty granted entrance and once Jack was licking into his mouth, he sucked on his tongue. Jack moaned, surprised and instantly going from two to a hundred. He could feel Bitty smirk against his lips and flipped him on his back in retaliation, nestling himself into the V of Bitty’s legs.

            Bitty pulled back and tilting his head up trying to breathe, while Jack continued kissing down his throat. “Why, Mr. Zimmermann,” He teased, voice breathy and light as he panted. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

            “Seduction requires not having already had the person,” He mumbled into Bitty’s collarbone.

            Bitty breathed out a laugh, fingers carding through Jack’s soft hair. “So what are you doin’ then, Jack?”

            He took a deep breath to center himself before looking up at Bittle. “I’m… asking my boyfriend if-” He didn’t get to finish, Bitty having pulled him up by the hair and licking his way into Jack’s mouth. Jack didn’t mind the interruption.

            “You,” Bitty breathed into his mouth. “can have anything you want. As long as you keep callin’ me that,”

            Jack huffed a laugh before pressing his lips chastely to Bitty’s. “So if I,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “stopped right now,” a kiss to his chin. “and asked my boyfriend,” Bitty rolled his hips against Jack’s, the latter’s breath stuttering. “to bake a pie,” he kissed his throat.

            Bitty groaned, both aroused and exasperated, making Jack laugh into his neck. “You are a menace, I swear.” He hooked his leg around Jack’s and bucked his hips, rolling them over so Bitty was on top. “If you want to have pie instead of sex, then that’s fine. I commend your self-control. But if you were just chirpin',” Bitty leaned his hips heavily against Jack’s and thrust forward, both of them groaning at the pressure and friction. “Then let’s just move on, ya hear?”

            Jack placed his hands on Bitty’s ass, sitting up with him in his lap and pressing Bitty down as he bucked his hips up. Bitty’s breath stuttered and he bit his lip. “I hear.” He pressed a kiss to Bitty’s temple, continuing to roll their hips together, letting their cocks press together through their pants. Jack groaned, digging his fingers into Bitty’s ass, his pinkies touching skin as his short shorts scrunched up. “These shorts, Bitty.”

            Bitty laughed, nipping at Jack’s neck. “Thought you’d like them.”

            “I do,” He leaned back a bit and skirted his hand to Bitty’s zipper. “But there’s… something else I’d like more.”

            “Oh?” The blond looked at him, eyes half-mast in arousal. He leaned up onto his knees, his head raising higher than Jack’s so he’d have to look down at him. Jack pressed his lips to Bitty’s chest, over his heart.

            He tugged at Bitty’s shorts, slipping them down Bitty’s legs as far as they could go without either of them moving away. “I want… _fuck_ ,” He kissed up Bitty’s neck, fingers travelling under the waistband of his underwear, fingers brushing his hole.

            Bitty shuddered, canting his hips backward to keep Jack’s fingers against him. “Only if you’ll answer something for me.” He stuttered.

            Jack looked up at him, waiting for his question.

            “Jack Laurent Zimmermann,” Bitty murmured, cheeks red. “What do you think of me?”

            Jack took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Bitty’s chest and taking his hand out of his boyfriend’s boxer briefs. He looked up at him again, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Eric Richard Bittle,” he chirped. Bitty rolled his eyes and pulled lightly at one of Jack’s ears. Jack’s smirk turned into a small smile. “I really like you.” He murmured.

            Bitty reached down and yanked Jack’s shirt up, rucking it up underneath his armpits. “Lift,” he ordered softly. Jack raised his arms and let Bitty take his shirt off before taking off his own.

            He reached forward and pulled Bitty’s face to his, kissing him. Bitty fumbled, sloppy, in the kiss as he tried to undo the button and zipper on Jack’s jeans. Jack tried to hold back his smile so Bitty wouldn’t notice. Bitty grunted in annoyance and put his hands on Jack’s shoulders, pulling away.

            “Alright, Mr. Zimmermann, how about this,” Bitty propositioned, far too serious in the moment, making Jack let the smile loose. “You take off your pants and I’ll take off mine.”

            Jack thumbed the button on his pants, keeping eye contact with Bitty as he opened the zip and lifted his hips to pull his pants down, his own boxers going with. Bitty gave up on watching Jack give him a slow strip tease and pushed him onto his back, latching his mouth to Jack’s chest, pressing open mouth kisses as he grabbed at Jack’s pants and yanked them down, freeing him of their confines. Bitty pressed kisses lower and lower, working his way down Jack’s stomach to his thighs, bracketing Jack’s hard cock but not touching it yet. Jack ran his fingers through Bitty’s hair and kept his hand resting on his head, breathing heavy.

            “Eric,” He murmured. Bitty grinned at him, his breath ghosting over Jack’s cock, making it twitch. He licked a stripe up his shaft, enjoying the moan his boyfriend let out, the feel of his fingers tightening in his hair. He went to take Jack into his mouth but Jack pulled him back and away. “If you do that, I won’t last.” He warned.

            Bitty laughed softly before sliding off Jack and to the side, shorts still hooked around his knees, boxer briefs still on. “Would you like to help me with these then?”

            Jack raised an eyebrow, shifting to face him. “What happened to you taking them off?” He chirped.

            “I gave up- your turn.”

            Jack laughed and carefully slid Bitty’s underwear down, taking him in his mouth as he went. Bitty gasped, hitching off into a moan as Jack sucked, shorts and underwear thrown to the floor. Jack popped off, lips slick. “Reach into the nightstand, eh?”

            Bitty nodded, licking his lips and avoiding looking at Jack between his legs. Looking at him would be a big mistake and would make everything end very, embarrassingly soon. He fumbled the drawer open and reached inside, finding a bottle of lube (“Half empty? Oh, _Jack_.” “I’ve got a lot of free time.” “ _Lord_.”) and a strip of condoms. He threw the lube onto the bed and reached back in to rip a condom off the strip. The condom never made its way onto the bed though, as Jack swallowed Bitty down again. Bitty startled in pleasure and dropped it to the floor, hands going to Jack’s hair. “J-Jack,” Jack took one of Bitty’s hands and moved it down to cup his cheek, feeling himself in Jack’s mouth. He groaned.

            Jack licked and sucked at Bitty’s cock, distracting him as he slicked up his fingers. He pressed one to Eric’s hole and circled it lightly, spreading the lube. Eric’s hips twitched, no discernable direction in mind. Slowly, he pushed his finger in, pumping it and stretching him. Bitty moaned, fingers tightening in Jack’s hair and pulling. Jack hummed around his cock.

            “Jack, I” Bitty breathed, eyes fluttering, trying to focus. Jack looked up at him, mouth full, and Bitty took a shuddering breath at the sight. “I can handle… more.”

            Jack pulled off and kissed Bitty’s thigh. “What do you want to do, Eric?” He whispered.

            Bitty rolled his eyes and smiled. “I want more of you in me, that’s what I want.”

            Jack leaned forward and kissed him as he inserted a second finger, crooking them inside of him. Bitty let out a sharp breath in surprise before pressing backward to take Jack’s fingers in further. Jack let out a breathy laugh. “You know the others were placing bets on who you’d bring upstairs.”

            Bitty snorted indelicately, breaking the heavy atmosphere around them and fully turning it to light and relaxing. Which was exactly what Jack intended. He could tell Bitty was nervous by the way his body was shaking. “Of course they would. Who won?”

            Jack grinned. “Let me take you to dinner with the winnings, eh?” He pressed his lips to Bitty’s neck and nipping at his jaw while he pushed his erection against the bed, needing the friction.

            Bitty laughed loudly, tapering off into a moan as Jack inserted a third finger and crooking his fingers at just the right angle. “Lord, you'll be the death of me.”

            “Because I took their money or because of this?” He scissored his fingers, Bitty’s spine curling, head thrown back.

            “Both.” He breathed. “Definitely both.”

            Jack kissed at his heart, feeling it race in Eric’s chest. “Condom?”

            “Uh… fu- the floor, I think? I dropped it.” Jack raised an amused eyebrow at him. “Shut up, you’re a good distraction.”

            Jack chuckled and pulled his fingers out, Bitty whining at the loss. “Relax. I’ll be right back.”

            “You best be,” Eric grumbled. Jack leaned over him and to the side, reaching down to the floor to pick up the condom. Bitty bit at Jack’s bicep. Jack faltered, almost falling on Bitty. He heard him swear (in, French, of course) and scramble on the floor again. “Am I a good distraction, Jack?” He chirped.

            Jack leaned back up, condom between his fingers and pressed a kiss to Bitty’s temple. He held the condom out to him. “Open it?”

            Instead of taking it out of Jack’s hand to open the wrapper, he held Jack’s hand to keep it steady and bit the corner, ripping it open with his teeth. Jack groaned and rested his forehead on Bitty’s shoulder, putting the condom on and slicking himself up. Bitty slipped his legs around Jack’s hips and pulled him forward. “Jack, Jack,” Bitty panted, arching into him, their chests brushing.

            Jack’s fingers slipped back into Bitty, brushing his prostate almost instantly. Bitty’s mouth dropped open, a silent moan, eyes shut. Two fingers still inside, stretching him open, Jack lined himself up and pushed in, Bitty fitting him perfectly. He groaned, taking his fingers out to place his hand on Bitty’s hip, his other arm holding his weight above him. “Eric,” He stilled for a moment. “Are you okay?”

            Eric opened his eyes to gaze at Jack, adoration evident. He nodded, hands sliding up Jack’s sides to rest just under his shoulder blades. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

            Jack pressed his lips to Eric’s in a gentle kiss, pushing himself further into Eric, sliding their tongues together. They both groaned when he bottomed out, breathing into each other’s space. Jack rocked into Eric slowly, testing his reactions. A small furrow appeared between his eyebrows while he took a deep breath and Jack stilled once again. He pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Eric’s mouth. “Let me know when you’re good, eh?”

            Eric smoothed his hand down Jack’s side. “It’s okay, just… give me a second to relax,”

            “I’m not hurting you?” Jack asked, nervous.

            “No.” Bitty gifted him with a sweet smile. “No, you’re perfect.” He brushed their noses together and breathed deeply. He shifted his hips, breath stuttering. “ _Oh_.” He moved his hips again, Jack moaning.

            “ _Bitty_ ,” He let his head droop, snapping his hips forward harder than he intended.

            “ _Ah_! Mm,” Bitty bit his lip, rolling his hips. “I recommend moving, Mr. Zimmermann.” He grinned.

            Jack pressed his lips to Bitty’s shoulder, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, otherwise it would end earlier than he would like. He pumped himself into Bitty, finding a rhythm that suited them both, that Bitty could keep up with. For every thrust forward, Bitty rolled his hips down, grinding himself farther onto Jack’s cock.

            Bitty dug his fingers into Jack’s back as he pushed harder onto Jack’s cock, encouraging Jack to thrust harder and deeper. He made these little _ah_ , _ah_ , _ah_ noises that fluctuated in volume that were undoing Jack. “ _Jack_ ,” He lifted one of his legs higher, resting his thigh against Jack’s side just under his armpit, his arm moving to tangle his fingers into Jack’s hair and _tug_.

            Jack groaned and faltered before picking up pace. “ _Mon dieu_ , Eric.” He gripped at Bitty’s thigh, hooking it over the crook of his elbow and pressing forward into a new angle.

            A hard tug at Jack’s hair and a shout, spine bowed with head thrown back, and Bitty came, tightening around Jack’s cock, come streaking both their chests. Bitty pulled Jack into a sloppy kiss, panting heavy and shaking while Jack’s climax built. He thrust hard, accidentally skootching Bitty up the bed with the force of it, before coming, stilling with a soft groan heard by Bitty only because he did so into the crook of his neck.

            Jack let himself fall slightly onto Bitty, arranging himself so he wasn’t crushing him, as they both panted for breath. Bitty ran his fingers up and down Jack’s spine as they lay. Bitty hummed quietly before sighing.

            “I guess it’s good that there’s a party downstairs.” His voice was slightly deeper, gravelly after… _after_. “Because your bed is loud,”

            Jack snorted, snuggling his face onto Bitty’s collarbone. “ _You’re_ loud.”

            Bitty flicked at his ear and Jack thrust his hips forward in retaliation, both of them groaning, oversensitive. Bitty breathily laughed. “Lord, we’re a mess.”

            Jack smiled softly. “I do have access to a private bathroom. If, uh… you’d like to join me?”

            Bitty ran his fingers through the hairs hanging limp on Jack’s forehead. “That sounds lovely, Jack.”

            Pulling out, Jack tied off the condom and tossed into the trash can near his bed. He pressed a dry kiss to Bitty’s lips before standing and helping Bitty up, holding his hand.

            “Come on, Mr. Zimmermann, there’s a hot shower with our names on it.” Bitty pulled him over to the bathroom he shared with Shitty.

            Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Bitty, pinning his arms in his hold, from behind and lifting him off his feet, continuing to walk them into the bathroom, Bitty laughing.

            Outside Jack’s room sat Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster, all stunned. Lardo cleared her throat. “Well.”

            “Way to go, Jack,” Holster muttered.

            “Way to go, _Bitty_.” Shitty corrected.

            “Hear, hear.” Ransom raised his fist in numb solidarity.

            “I just wanted to know why they were fighting,” Holster whined, face red. “I didn’t need to hear their _sex noises_. For Christ’s sake, Bitty makes some of those noises when he _bakes_!”

            “Aw!” Shitty groaned, hands going to his face. “Jack gets the pool! Damn it, I’m out seventy bucks!” He hit his head back against the wall leading to Bitty’s room.

            Lardo hummed. “Good for them, though.” The boys looked at her. “They’re happy again. And together. And just had _really_ hot sex.” She shrugged. “Good for them.” She repeated.

            The three boys grinned. “Yeah, good for them,” Ransom pulled out the money from the pool out of his pocket and slid the stack under Jack’s bedroom door.

            Shitty waggled his eyebrows. “Now he can take Bitty to dinner like he promised.”


End file.
